


CHUPA (chups)

by unhoelyaeri



Series: JUNGEN TANGINA KA [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DONT READ IF YOU LOVE LOLLIPOP, Filthy af, JUNGEN KASALANAN MO TO, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk why i wrote this
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/pseuds/unhoelyaeri
Summary: Nag-umpisa ang lahat sa lollipop. Oo, sa lollipop at sa magaling na bibig ni Kyungsoo. Putangina.





	CHUPA (chups)

**Author's Note:**

> not edited and please dont read if you're not comfortable with words such as tite and maharot malandi ganern. thank you for reading fight me on twitter @unhoelyaeri :---)

Nag-sleepover si Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo kasi may group project silang kailangan tapusin. Kinailangan kasi ni-rush na nila yung pag-film kasi sobrang tamad niya pumunta sa mga meetings nila eh siya pa man din yung bida.

  


_“Pupunta ka o ibabagsak kita?” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na ikinatuwa lang niya kasi ang cute magalit ni Kyungsoo._

 

_“Matagal na kong na-fall sayo.” Banat niya na ikinapula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Inirapan lang siya nito at saka sinabi_

 

_“Putangina mo. Bulok na ‘yan. Pumunta ka.” At saka ito lumakad palayo. Tumawa na lang siya at pinanuod si Kyungsoo lumakad palayo. Ang tambok ng pwet. Tangina. Sarap lamasin._

  


At eto na nga gabi na pero hindi pa rin sila tapos mag-film ng sampalan scene na ikinabuburyo na niya kasi namamanhid na ang pisngi niya at parang sinasadya na lang ni Kyungsoo na paulit-ulitin yung pagsampal. Gumaganti ba to o sadyang kinky? Sana yung pangalawa kase ma-eenjoy niya din yan.

 

“And cut! Jongin ano ba hindi na naman tugma yung facial expression mo sa scene!” Sigaw nanaman sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na siyang ikinainit lalo ng ulo niya.

 

“Ikaw kaya sampalin ng paulit-ulit matutuwa ka?” Sagot niya. Nanahimik lang si Kyungsoo at napansin naman niya ito. _Huh. Wow._

 

“Pahinga na nga muna guys hindi naman to maayos kung may hindi susunod.” Umirap siya at lumakad papalayo sa kanila. Nginitian na lang siya ng mga kaklase nila pero hindi matahimik si Jongin dahil sa asal ni Kyungsoo. Namemersonal na ito kaya kakausapin niya ito. Sinundan niya si Kyungsoo at nakita niya ito sa kitchen na may hinahanap.

 

Nakatuwad sa harap ng ref. _Tangina wait pano ulit magalit. Well, at least alam ng titi niya kung paano._

 

Tumikhim siya kaya napatayo bigla si Kyungsoo. Hinarap niya si Jongin at may hawak siyang lollipop. Chupa chups XXL.

 

“Ano kailangan mo?” Pagtataray ulit nito sa kanya. Binuksan niya ang lollipop at pinasok ito sa bibig niya. Kasya lahat. Walang struggle.

 

Shit.

 

“Galit ka ba sakin?” Tanong niya dito at lumakad papalapit. Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo at tumawa.

 

“Ako? Magagalit sayo? Bakit naman? Dahil sa hindi mo pag-attend kaya nag cacram tayo ngayon? Or baka dahil sa pagkatanga mo sa pag acting kaya mas lalo tayong nahihirapan? Di ko alam Jongin. Galit kaya ako?” Diniladilaan niya yung lollipop bago ito sinubo ng buo.

 

_Hindi ko alam pero ako may alam akong galit na putangina._

 

Hindi niya alam kung ma-ooffend ba siya dahil sa mga salita ni Kyungsoo o dahil sa hindi titi niya yung lollipop na dinidilaan nito na tila’y nangiinggit pa. Tangina ang hirap mag decide. Yung tingin niya hindi maalis sa labi ni Kyungsoo at sa lollipop na halos kalahati na nakapasok sa bibig niya. Kasama ang stick.

 

Ganyan ba kumain ng lollipop? Pati stick dinidilaan?

 

“Excuse me?” Yan na lamang ang nasagot niya kasi tinatry niyang mag-isip ng ibang bigay bukod sa pagbibigay ni Kyungsoo ng blowjob sa chupa chups na XXL na nasa bibig niya.

 

“Tamad ka na nga, bingi ka pa.” Umirap ulit ito, hinigop ang lollipop at akmang lalakad na sana papalayo pero hinila siya ni Jongin at itinulak pabalik sa harap ng ref.

 

“Hindi ko gusto yung ugali mo.” Sabi niya dito at ikinulong sa magkabilang bisig niya.

 

“At sa tingin mo gusto ko yung iyo?” Mataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ito sinagot at patuloy na lamang na tinitigan si Kyungsoo na mukhang naka catch on na kasi hinollow niya lalo yung bibig niya sa lollipop. _Tangina ang tigas na ni Jongin._ Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero hinawakan niya yung nakalabas na stick sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Halata din naman na nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil bumuka ng konti yung bibig niya.

 

Hinila niya palabas ng yung lollipop habang masama pa rin ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. Hinayaan lang naman ito ni Kyungsoo at binuka pa lalo ang bibig. _Uhaw talaga._ Pagkalabas ng lollipop ay pinasok niya ito ng mabilis at sinagad hanggang sa magtama ang labi ni Kyungsoo at mga daliri niya.

 

_Putangina walang gag reflex si Kyungsoo._

 

Napapikit si Kyungsoo at nag-moan ng mahina. Nabuhay naman lalo ang tite ni Jongin dahil sa moan na ipinakawala ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sinadya mo to ‘no?” Tanong niya rito at nag-smirk pa. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya at akmang sasagot na nang biglang ilabas pasok ulit ni Jongin yung lollipop. Lumapit siya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at bumulong.

 

“Maharot ka pala. Honor’s student na may tinatagong landi at kati. Nag galit-galitan ka pa sakin, eto lang naman pala gusto mo.” At saka niya binitawan ang lollipop sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito ng madiin sa bewang. Hinalikan niya ang leeg nito, kinagat ng mariin, sinipsip at dinilaan pagkatapos. Nag-moan naman ulit si Kyungsoo pero mas malakas na at hinump ang leg ni Jongin na nasa pagitan na ng legs niya.

 

“Kating-kati ka na no? Gustong gusto mo na yung tite ko no? Pero alam mo ba? Hindi mo makukuha to. Hindi mo matitikman to hangga’t hindi mo nauubos yang lollipop na yan. Sinasabi ko sayo Kyungsoo.” Banggit niya habang pinauulanan ng hickies ang leeg ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman ito tumigil sa pag-hump sa leg ni Jongin at mas lalong tumataas at lumalakas ang boses niya.

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at nilagay ang isa sa bandang ulo ni Kyungsoo habang ang isa naman ay hinawakan niya at ipinatong sa galit ng titi niya.

 

“Nararamdaman mo ‘to? Tangina, dahil sa bibig mo at sa kaharutan mo galit na galit na to.” Bulong niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Lumakas lalo ang moan ni Kyungsoo kahit na nasa bibig niya pa rin ang lollipop. Ginuide niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa paghimas sa titi niya.

 

“Sa tingin mo ba kakayanin ‘to ng bibig mo, Kyungsoo? Sa laki nito, kakayanin mo ba ‘to?” Tumango ng pauli-ulit si Kyungsoo at sinubukang iluwa na ang lollipop pero sinamaan niya ito ng tingin at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kanyang kamay.

 

“Pag iniluwa mo yan, lagot ka sakin.” Sandaling nanahimik silang dalawa at matapos ang ilang segundo ay tumango na lamang uli si Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay nakarinig sila ng yabag ng mga paa kaya naman inipit lalo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para di makita ang harap nito at likod na lamang niya ang makita. Ibinaba niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at inilagay sa bewang niya upang magmukha silang nag huhug.

 

“Guys, okay lang kayo?” Nakilala niya ang boses ni Chanyeol na nagsasalita. Pinisil niya ang bewang ni Kyungsoo samantalang ang isa kamay naman niya ay pumunta sa bandang titi ni Kyungsoo. Hinimas niya ito at pinisil kasabay ng pagsagot ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“O-okay- Ah! lang. Alis ka- Ah! na, Yeol.” Mabigat ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo at nahihirapan siyang magsalita. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa shirt ni Jongin samantalang ang isang kamay naman nito ay nakahawak sa lollipop na kanina ay nasa bibig niya.

 

“Sure ka? May masakit ba sayo?” Naiirita si Jongin sa alala at boses ni Chanyeol kaya naman upang mas makuha ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo ipinasok niya na sa loob ng short ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at nagpump ng isang beses.

 

Itinago ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Jongin pagkatapos ay nagpakawala ng mahina ngunit mahabang moan. Nanginginig siya at hirap ng tumayo. Pinump ulit ni Jongin yung titi niya at dun niya na sinigawan si Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol please! Alis na!” Hindi niya inangat ang ulo niya mula sa pagkakasandal sa balikat ni Jongin kaya ramdam niya ang mabigat na paghinga nita at mahinang bulong ng ‘Jongin. Please.’

 

Naguguluhan man sa sitwasyon ay umalis na lamang si Chanyeol at ng mawala na ang yapak ng mga paa. Agad-agad lumayo si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at binitawan na siyang ikinabagsak nito ng paluhod sa sahig.

 

Labas ang titi niya at sobrang sabog niya tignan at putangina ang sakit na ng titi ni Jongin lalo na’t sobrang wrecked na si Kyungsoo. _Wala pa siyang ginagawa niyan._

 

“Bagay talaga sayo nakaluhod eh. Ipinanganak ka ata para gawin ‘to. Ang ganda mo Kyungsoo.” Tinanggal niya ang pagkabutones ng pants niya at ibinaba ang zipper. Sinusundan lang ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang ginagawa niya habang unti-unting jinajakol ang titi niya.

 

“Gusto mo?” At saka niya nilabas ang titi niya. Agad namang tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumanga. _Fuck. Nanghina si Jongin dun._ Ngumiti lang siya at unti-unting pinump ang titi niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong sabi ko kanina?” Tanong niya rito.

 

“Hindi ko matitikman yan, hangga’t di ko nauubos ‘tong lollipop.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang boses at maririnig mong gamit na gamit na kahit hindi pa naman talaga.

 

“Good. Anong gagawin mo?” Binilisan niya ang pagpump sa titi niya lalo na ng isubo ni Kyungsoo yung lollipop.

 

“Uubusin ‘to.” Diniladilaan niya ang ulo nung lollipop na akala mo’y binibigyan niya ng blowjob yung titi ni Jongin sa harap niya. Napapikit at napa-ungol si Jongin sa sobrang laswa ng buong pangyayari. _Ang dumi, ang gulo pero ang sarap puta._

 

“Ugh Kyungsoo!” Dineep throat ni Kyungsoo ang lollipop kasabay ng sobrang bilis na pagpump ni Jongin sa titi niya. Nagmomoan pa si Kyungsoo na nakadagdag sa overwhelming na libog sa katawan ni Jongin.

 

Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niyang malapit na siyang labasan kaya hinila niya papalit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at mukha nagets naman nito ang mangyayari kasi binuksan niya ang bibig niya.

 

_PUTANGINA._

 

At saka niya pinutok sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nalagyan ang pisngi, pilik-mata, at ang bibig nito. Imbis na magalit o magulat natuwa si Kyungsoo dahil maya-maya pa ay nilabasan na rin siya.

 

_Putangina sobrang ganda ni Kyungsoo labasan. Yung o face niya. Yung pagkapula ng pisngi niya. Yung laki ng bibig niya._

 

Ilang segundo silang nanatili sa posisyong iyon bago inayos ni Jongin ang sarili at kumuha ng pamunas sa banyo. Pagkabalik niya ganon pa rin ang posisyon ni Kyungsoo kaya lumuhod din siya harap nito at unti-unting pinunasan ang pisngi at buong mukha nito. Sunod ang kamay at saka inayos ang dapat pang ayusin.

 

“Kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba? Sorry kung nasaktan kita.” Nakayuko niyang sabi dito. Inangat naman ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa kanya at binigyan siya ng pagod na ngiti.

 

“Okay lang ako. Thank you.” Tumayo na siya at naglakad papalayo. Pero tumigil siya at lumingon pabalik.

 

“Pero sa totoo lang, yun na yon?” May ngisi sa labi niya bago siya tuluyang lumabas pabalik sa mga kaklase nila.

 

_Tangina, wala pa yun Kyungsoo. Walang wala pa. Humanda ka._

 


End file.
